Commander of Chaos
by midnight-rxse
Summary: Betrayed. That's the only word Percy could use to describe how he felt. Everyone involved in Camp Half Blood hated him. Including his girlfriend. No, especially his girlfriend. He only had some of the Olympians and a handful of friends that didn't want to kill him. Then the best thing ever happened to him. He became the Commander of Chaos.


Percy walked through the boundaries of camp smiling as he looked at the black velvet ring box in his hand. The box contained a white gold engagement ring with aquamarine and diamonds. He was going to propose to Annabeth tonight, at dinner. He had just gotten back from asking Athena if he could marry Annabeth...

FLASHBACK

Percy walked through the doors to the throne room where Athena said they could meet. She was sitting on her throne upon his approach.

"Lady Athena." He said bowing before her.

"Perseus, why have you requested to speak to me?" She asked. "I have a feeling this concerns my daughter."

"Yes. I was planning on purposing to your daughter, but I figured it would be best to ask for your approval first." He stated grinning, although he knew it was a long shot. Athena thought for a moment before answering.

"You and I both know you would still ask, blessing or not. Besides, you have proven yourself worthy. I need you to do one thing first. there has been an attack on one of my children, Alex. It was the Minitor and Hydra. I need you to help him kill it."

FLASHBACK END

And so that's what he did. He's been gone ever sense the end of summer last year trying to track down Alex, the Hydra, and the Minitor who turned out to be in Europe near Greece. Apparently there was also a few empusa and _dracanea_ He's been gone for 9 whole months. He sighed as he walked to his cabin and sat on his bed thinking about tonight. What if she said no? He was broken out of his thoughts by a loud moan from outside. He walked out the door to see a familiar blonde laying underneath a greasy haired demigod. He gasped at the sight.

Annabeth was making out with Max. Percy's girlfriend was making out with his brother.

He ran back into his cabin, tears threatening to spill. He fell onto his bed, letting a single tear fall down his cheek. He knew that if he let anymore fall, they would probably never stop. Finally, the conch horn signalling dinner rung. He knew it would look suspicious if he didn't show up for dinner, so he stood up weakly walking out the door to go to dinner. He walked down to the dinning pavilion and sat at the Poseidon table. Everyone except for Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo had a look of disgust on their faces as they looked at him, then came the whispering. They were all whispering to each other looking between Max, Annabeth, and Percy. He looked to his left to see Max glaring at him.

"What?" I snapped at max.

"It's just the fact that I'm stuck with a jerk off like you for a brother." Max said and I rolled my eyes. He's such an ass.

"Well, little brother, Percy's not the one that was caught wanking by their siblings while drooling over a picture of Aphrodite."

_Thank the Gods for Andie. _Percy thought as he looked at his sister. Yes, you heard correctly. Sister. Apparently, Poseidon has numerous children. After the Giant War, they were brought to camp by a few saytrs and Percy himself. There was Andromeda and Aquilina D'Prix, from a small island of the coast of Massachusetts, Nantucket. Their mother moved their from France a year before she had them. Then there was Max. His full name was Maxwell Bates, and he lived in New Mexico. Max was claimed minutes after he got here, but unlike all gods promised Percy, Andie and Aqua were claimed at least a week afterwards.

"Go to Hades." He mumbled, causing all the Hades kids to glare at him. Nico was probably about to make some smart ass remark but was cut off by Chiron.

"In honor of our bravest hero, all the Olympians will be joining us tonight for dinner. As well as the Hunters of Artemis." He announced and most of the demi-gods flashed a big smile at Max. Percy was confused. He wasn't vain or self centered, he just wondered what Max had done in his short time gone that made everyone worship him. If he wasn't mistaken, almost all the campers had despised Max when he had gotten there.

"Whoo! Go Max!" Jake, Max's best friend and son of Hades, exclaimed. Max grinned evilly, causing most of the Aphrodite cabin and Annabeth to gaze at him in adoration. Percy was pissed when he saw this. He just wanted to punch his half brother in his fu-

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light right in front of him, causing him to fall onto the dirt behind the picnic table. All the Olympians as well as the Hunters apeared in front of the respected tables.

"Ah, hows my favorite child?" The familiar, warm voice of Poseidon asked. Percy was pissed, as was Andie and Aqua. They all knew who he was talking about.

"I'm doing great Dad. I have a new girlfriend." Max smirked at me as he said this.

"Who may this be." The Sea God knew perfectly well who it was, but his rival didn't. Athena still didn't realize her daughter was dating another son of Poseidon and he wanted to rub it in her face.

"Oh, you know, just... Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Percy was pissed. Even more so then before. He couldn't control what he did next. He walked right up to his rotten half brother and punched him square in the jaw.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, glaring at him as she rushed to Max's side. "What the fuck?!"

"He just conformed that you were having an affair with him, in front of me, and all you do is yell at me for punching him?!" I yelled at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Me cheat on _you_?! You were gone, for NINE MONTHS with some girl, and you have the nerve to yell at me?! Plus, you brought two wars upon the demi gods! Not just one, but _two._" She yelled and Percy widened his eyes.

"Is that what Max told you?! Did you honestly believe that after going through _Tartarus_ for you, I would cheat on you?!" He yelled and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really, then what were you doing, hm?" She asked and Percy glared at her and Max.

"I was on a quest to save you fucking half brother in Greece from a bunch of monsters." Percy exclaimed angrily. Annabeth looked to her mom confused and tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked, disbelief and anger clear in her voice.

"I told him he had to in order to do what he planned." Athena said calmly as she took a sudden interest in her sandals.

"And why, pray tell, did you do that, _mother_." Annabeth was extremly accusing as she spoke to her mother.

"I wanted her blessing to propose to you." Percy growled. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but Percy cut her off. "And yes, it took nine months. I had no fucking clue where Alex was and I had to _make _the fucking ring with Hepheastus. Even if neither if them was worth it. Alex killed himself before I could save him, and _you _decided to take it upon youself to be the biggest bitch Camp Half Blood has seen in years without anyone noticing! So two gods know and still they didn't tell anyone! Better yet, YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME! With my _brother_!"

"Show me the ring then." How she still believd Max was a mystery to Percy, but he took out the box anyway. He threw it at Annabeth who caught it mid-throw. She rolled her eyes and at this point Percy was practically shaking, as was the earth.

"Poseidon, cut it out." Came the bored voice of Zeus. Athena and Hephaestus had found a sudden interest in their shoes and were now officially out of the conversation.

"It's not me." He said shocked. "Max, stop."

"Not me either." He had grabbed the side of a table to steady himself. "But, obviously Percy, Andromeda, and Aqualina hardly posses enough power to create an earthquake."

All the gods except Athena(suprisingly), Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hades nodded. That's when Percy blew up.

"Oh my Gods! What did Max even do?! I fought and won the second Titan War along with the second Giant War, jumped into Tartarus, defeated Kronos _and_ Gaia, not to mention countless other Titans and and Giants, oh and I saved camp on numerous occasions. Opps, almost forgot that times when I recovered Zeus' masterbolt and the golden fleece, with help of course, but still! What else do you assholes want?! All I asked for was a little recognition for the demigods and myself! Neither of which you respected! Hell, I was litterally your pawn for _years._ As if I didn't have a fucked up life already. You know what, you can all go fuck yourselves. I have enough shit to deal with without the Olympians complaining about how shitty their lives are. So fucking what if you aren't in control of everything at all times, or your husband cheated on you. GET OVER IT! MORTALS DO! Goodbye, and fuck you." Percy stormed out of the pavilion and sprinted towards his-_old_-cabin. He blasted open the door and threw all of his belongings in a duffel bag.

He knew 75% of the things they thought about him weren't true, but in his opinion he did, in fact, cause both wars.

"Percy, wait!" Thalia, Nico, Andie, Aqua, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, and Piper were seen running along side the lake with bags of their own.

"What." Percy snapped as he walked out the door.

"We're coming with you." Thalia stated simply.

"No. I want to be alone. Besides, you actually have lives here." Percy growled as he tied up his sneakers on the steps of the cabin.

"Actually, we don't." Jason said grinning.

"What?" Percy was confused, _What did Jason mean?_

"We were shunned from the camp for defending you. They all thought we were mentally ill and didn't think we were qualified for the life of a camper. I don't really understand that, because, well we cant really _stop_ being a demigod." Piper explained as she leaned against Jason. "My cabin said I was 'getting in the way of a blossoming love' whatever the fuck that means."

"Besides... It would be _boring_ without you here. You should've seen what it was like the months you were gone. It _sucked._" Leo said smirking at Percy.

"Plus... Without Chris I don't really have anyone left at this shitty place I used to call home." Clarisse looked down, tears briming in her eyes. Your probably wondering, 'What happened to Chris?' Well... He died in the aftermath of the second Giant War while trying to protect Clarisse. It happened when some surviving monsters wanted to get revenge right before Percy left. Clarisse was still heartbroken.

"Thalia, the hunters. You can't necessarily quit, can you?" Percy broght up a good point and Thalia looked at the floor.

"A lot has happened in the time you were gone. I'm tecnically not qualified to be a hunter anymore. You kinda have to be a virgin..." Percy was confused, until he looked at Nico and Thalia's interwined fingers.

"Di Angelo, what did you do to our cousin?!" Percy yelled at Nico who sighed.

"Percy, keep in mind that you get killed if you willingly break the oath. For me it wasn't so willing." Thalia had pain in her eyes as she refused to look in Percy's eyes.

"Oh my Gods. Who did this to you Thals?!" Percy all but screamed.

"Remember Nico's half brother, Jake? T-The Hunters were in somewere upstate and... and... H-he..." Percy cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay." Percy whispered in her hair. "Oh, and Nico."

"Yes?" The mentioned demigod responded.

"I thought you were gay." Nico blushed a deep shade of red and looked down.

"I'm not. It was suposed to be a joke. Plus, I'm not with Thalia or anything." Nico whispered and glanced at Thalia.

"He's just trying to protect me Perce. No relationship going on here." Percy was somewhat relieved when he heard Thalia's statement. Even if the gods didn't tecnically carry genes or anything, they still thought of eachother as cousins and it would be weird if they started dating. Still, Nico looked somewhat disapointed at Thalia's statement.

"Oh." Percy was still confused but let it slide.

"Anywho..." Andie started. "Can we come? I don't want to have to be glared at every gods damn day because I chose you over Max. It was actually a no brainer. I can't believe those dumb asses chose him."

"Your getting off point And." Aqua said and rolled her eyes. "Come on. You gotta let us go."

"Fine." I sighed as Aqua and Andie ran to hug him. They bumped into each other and started swearing at each other in different languages. Andie in French, and Aqua in Greek.

"_Baiser! Qu'est-ce que l'enfer? Qu'est-ce que ma tête jamais faire pour vous?!"_* Andie yelled at Aqua.

"_Γάμα Andie! Γιατί;!_"* Aqua yelled back as they both rubbed their heads.

"Can you keep it down? We need to go." Percy said to them and the eight of them took off.

They had reached the border when Percy stopped. There was a loud rustling behind them. He took out Riptide and turned around. He saw six small hell hounds and the Hydra.

"Seriously?! I just fucking killed you." Percy said and glared at it. He, Clarisse, and Leo worked on the Hydra while the others each took a hell hound. Soon all the monsters were gone and golden dust covered the ground. Percy looked down at his blade and sighed. He cleaned it off and pierced his skin, dropping a fair amount of blood on the ground. His other wounds contributed to the small puddle as he coated the sword in dust.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing?!" Thalia asked and Percy sighed.

"What do you think. The blade stays with my blood, and I'd rather not have Riptide. To many shit memories." Percy said as he finished coating it in golden dust and blood. He then opened the small compartment he had learned was on the hilt of the sword and dripped some blood in that as well. He then took out a small square of Ambrosia and popped it in his mouth.

"Come on, lets go." Jason said and everyone else nodded. With that the eight of them walked off, never to look back. Well, that's what _they_ thought.

They had been walking for a few hours when a bright light temporarily blinded all of them causing them to shield their eyes. When they turned back around, Athena, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hades stood before them, all in their 18-20 year old forms. The demigods gasped and looked at them strangely.

"Why are _you here?" _Percy snarled at the seven gods and rolled his eyes.

"We are here to talk. We disagree greatly with the other Olympians and our children and we want to thank you all for standing by our greatest hero. Well in your case, Perseus, we want to thank you for all you've done for us. Seeing as you probably don't want any ties with your father, I would like to offer you the option to become my adopted son." Hestia spoke the last part to Percy alone. "And the others would like the opportunity to bless all of you with gifts."

To say the half bloods were shocked would be an understatement. For once in Percy's life he took the opportunity to do something for himself and his companions.

"It would be an honor Lady Hestia. I don't know about the others, but I have no family anymore seeing as _Drama Queen_ struck my mother with lightning, killing her. So I guess for me, their is nothing to lose. You guys agree?" Percy looked at his companions questioningly.

The remaining demi gods smiled and nodded simultaneously. The gods smiled and nodded as well. Aphrodite and Hades looked gratefully at their children and grinned. Hestia stepped forward and motioned for Percy to come closer. He complied and stepped closer to his soon-to-be mother.

"I, Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home, along with my Roman counterpart, Vesta blood adopt Perseus Jackson, biological son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus." Hestia said as she touched Percy's forehead with her middle and pointer fingers.

"I, Perseus Jackson, biological son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, agree to being blood adopted by Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth." Both Percy and Hestia were engulfed in a blinding bronze light. When the light faded away, Percy had a warmer feeling about him and his eyes, they looked like they had homey sea green flames blazing in them. They were like a warm drift wood fire being set ablaze on a beach. Hestia smiled and embraced her new son.

"You still have all your powers from before, but now you can summon food, start and control fire, and send yourself and anyone else to their homes and wherever their family is. You can also make any being have hope and family." Percy smiled warmly at his new mother as she returned the smile.

"Thank you, mother." Percy said, causing Hestia to smile fondly at him. Apollo interrupted the scene by clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Blessing time! Who's first?" He exclaimed and stepped closer to the half bloods, Greek and Roman alike. Hestia smiled and pushed Apollo back to the other Olympians.

"I'll go first, seeing as it was my idea." The goddess of the Hearth held out her hand and began speaking. "I, Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home, bless Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Andromeda and Aqualina D'Prix, Clarisse La Rue, and Nico Di Angelo with power over fire and the ability to summon food."

The same bronze light shot out of her hand and surrounded the said demigods. When the light faded they all had the illusion of fire blazing in their eyes but in their respected eye color. Next up was Apollo. He held out his hands in the same position as Hestia and began to speak.

"I, Apollo, God of Music, Poetry, Healing, etc., bless Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Andromeda and Aqualina D'Prix, Clarisse La Rue, and Nico Di Angelo with the power of somoning sunlight and healing, for the girls by singing, the ability of foresight, and the ability of dancing, singing, and other arts flawlessly." He smirked, thinking they were the best gifts ever able to give. A yellow golden light shot from his hands and surrounded the demi gods again. After his blessing was completed, he stepped aside to let Aphrodite bless the teens. She smiled gratefully and smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress.

"I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, bless Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Andromeda and Aqualina D'Prix, Clarisse La Rue, and Nico Di Angelo with the power of eternal beauty, the ability to change your appearance, and the girls can now charm speak, also I bless you with the ability of a killer fashion sense." All those blessings were expected from Aphrodite as a pinkish light shot towards the half bloods.

When the light cleared up, all the demi gods, like promised, were beautiful. They were also wearing new clothes. All of their previous fat was nonexistent now. Percy's hair was tamed a little and his shoulders were more muscular but not enough that he was to muscular, same with the other boys. His skin was also flawless, as was everyone else's and his jaw was more squared like the other boys. Other then that, he wasn't changed that much except now instead of his camp half blood t-shirt and jeans, he now wore a blue and green opened flannel with a white t-shirt underneath and black fitting jeans with black and white converse. The other boys wore similar outfits but with different color flannels. Jason wore sky blue and yellow, Leo wore red and orange, and Nico wore red and black. Jason, like Percy stayed for the most part the same, along with Leo. Nico, on the other hand, had more tanned, olive skin and his eyes were a lighter shade of

The girls on the other hand, were completely different. Thalia now had her hair long and strait, reaching her hips. She was wearing a strapless, silver, skater dress that fell right above her knees and silver stiletto heels, but still had her silver circlet placed on her head that Artemis had let her keep. Andie and Aqua both had their previously dark auburn hair different. Andie now had golden blonde hair that reached mid back and was wavy. Aqua had short, shoulder length hair that was also wavy, but it was golden blonde with brown and auburn lowlights. They were no longer identical either. They had a similar face shape, with small button noses and full lips, but Andie was signifigantly paler and Aqua was slightly tanner then her sister. Andie also now had Carribean blue eyes and Aqua had sea blue. Andie had her hair braided and was wearing lightly colored floral, tightly fitting, overall shorts. She was wearing brown, leather combat boots and had a dusty rose crop top underneath. She also had ray bans resting on her head. Aqua had a flowy, dark floral print sun dress that fell mid thigh and black leather Doc Martins. Piper had her messy brown hair now wavy and flawless that fell mid back and wore grey low-wasted skinny jeans and a flowy, indigo colored crop top that fell right below her belly button. Clarisse had her brown hair now lighter so it was dirty blonde in an almost pixy cut and wore a blood red open blouse with a white tank top underneath and a leather skater skirt with matching blood red pumps. All the girls had perfect makeup to go with their outfits and curves in all the right places with slightly tanned skin.

"Oh my gods! Aphrodite, what did you do to us!" Said a shocked Aqua. Her voice was now melodic and beautiful.

"Aqua, your voice!" Andie said then gasped at her own angelic voice. "My voice!"

The goddess of love squealed at her masterpieces and smiled in pride.

"Your beautiful!" She hugged each one of them and giggled as she hugged all of the shocked boys. Even Artemis was impressed by her work and secretly admired it... mostly Percy, who in her opinion was handsome to begin with.

"Thee, your turn." Aphrodite said. Said goddess stepped forward and like the others she held out her hands.

"I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, bless Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Andromeda and Aqualina D'Prix, Clarisse La Rue, and Nico Di Angelo with the power of wisdom, battle strategy, and I give them the ability to read in all languages with no problem." A grey light shot out of her hands and engulfed the half bloods once again. After she had gone, it was finally turn for an impatient Hermes. He dramatically held out his hands and swished his hair to the side.

"I, the great Hermes, messenger god and God of Thieves, Speed, and Trade, bless Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Andromeda and Aqualina D'Prix, Clarisse La Rue, and Nico Di Angelo with the power of steeling anything from anyone easily, and the ability of traveling faster then a Pegasus, and trading something very easily, along with being able to cause chaos and mischief without a problem. I also bless you with the ability to grow wings on any pair of your or anyone else's shoes." A whit light shot out of his hands and once again the demi gods were hugged by the brightness. After this Artemis went and rolled her eyes at her half brother.

"I, Artemis, Goddess of Maidens, Childbirth, The Moon, and The Hunt, bless Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Andromeda and Aqualina D'Prix, Clarisse La Rue, and Nico Di Angelo with the power of summoning moonlight, hunting easily, and the ability of archery." The light was midnight blue this time as Artemis smiled at the poor archers in the group. Finally, It was Hades turn.

"I, Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, and God of the Dead and Shadows, bless Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Andromeda and Aqualina D'Prix, Clarisse La Rue, and Nico Di Angelo with the power of summoning the dead and shadow traveling without a problem, and the ability to summon shadows and hell hounds. You can also now pass to and from the underworld as you please, as long as your alive." This time, it wasn't a light but a dark shadow that wrapped around the demi gods. Finally they had all of their blessings.

"Now that you have all received our blessings, we now have a few more gifts for you..." Hestia smiled at the young demi gods. "Perseus, take this."

Hestia handed her son a black rope sailors bracelet. Percy looked at it, confused.

"Put it on, then imagine it as a weapon." Percy complied and put on the bracelet. He imagined any weapon and opened his eyes. He was now holding a mortal steel, Celestal Bronze, and adamant scythe he recognized immediately. Kronos' Scythe.

"Oh my gods." Percy gasped. He had been hit with this weapon himself and he knew it was lethal. "How did you get this?"

"I was the one to hide it, Percy. I knew exactly where it was, and now it is yours." Percy stared at the blade, and nodded.

"Thank you, mother." Hestia smiled and nodded.

"Now, Jason. Here is your gift." Hestia handed him a Celestal Bronze spear that turned into bronze watch.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia." She nodded in recognition.

"Thalia, can I see your circlet for a moment, please?" Artemis said but saw the look on hesitation on the ex huntresses face. "Only for a moment. You'll get it back, don't worry."

Thalia nodded and sighed in relief, over her fear that Artemis would want it back. Artemis took the silver circlet in her hands and whispered something waving her hand over it. She smiled and handed it back to the concerned girl.

"Put it on, and imagine a bow and arrow." Thalia did as told and placed the circlet on her head. She imagined what she was told and she opened her eyes to see a silver bow and a silver quiver with silver arrows in it.

"It never runs out of arrows and when you pluck the string an arrow is hitched in it." Artemis smiled warmly at her ex lieutenant. Thalia smiled, tears threatning to smudge her eyeliner and mascara. She smiled a watery smile and hugged Artemis tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly and pulled back, smoothing out her dress nervously. She imagined it to be the circlet again and put it back on her head. It went on like this for a while longer.

Andie was gifted with a bow with infinite Imperial Gold arrows from Apollo that turned into a golden dream catcher pendant with a piece of blue sea glass in the middle on a long golden chain. Aqua received the same necklace but silver with green sea glass from Athena that turned into a pair of daggers and could also change into throwing knives. Piper got a Celestal Bronze Dagger from her mother that turned into a charm bracelet with a diamond heart charm, a silver dove charm, and a silver piper flower charm.

Clarisse received a charmed silver spear that actually could kill monsters from the lovely Aphrodite that turned into a silver leg ornament with a diamond placed in the middle of it that wrapped around half of her thy. Nico got a pair of Stygian Iron throwing knives from his father that turned into a black watch and Leo received a Celestal Bronze sword from Hermes that turned into a, get this, messengers bag.

"We should probably be going." Percy said after thanking the gods for the gifts. They were about to leave when a black portal opened in the middle of the forest.

"You're not going so soon, are you?" Percy was confused and looked at his smiling mother strangly. The man who had stepped out of the portal had messy black hair and a nine-o-clock shadow on his chin. He was dressed in a black suit and his eyes were like little galexy's. Without Athena's blessing, he probably wouldn'tve figured out who it was. He gasped and bowed to him.

"Lord Chaos." Chaos chuckled at the young boy and shook his head.

"Up, Perseus. No need for formalities. I'm not Lord Drama Queen." Percy immediately got up from his bow when he heard the creator of all speak.

"Uh..." Percy didn't know what to expect from the creator of all. Maybe something a little more formal, but he didn't mind.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything... but why are you here?" Clarisse was the first to speak up. The creator chuckled as he spoke.

"I would like to offer a rank in my army..."

**A/N Heyyy. Howdya like it. I'll try and update soon, but in the mean time, read my other stories. Enjoy!**


End file.
